<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be More Chill Texting by HamiltonFan2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879881">Be More Chill Texting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019'>HamiltonFan2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Ask, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jenna likes to set up dates, Jeremy Heere's Squip Uses They/Them Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere's Squip, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be More Chill characters text! Aye!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be More Chill Texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy-player2<br/>Michael-player1<br/>Christine-musicalfanatic<br/>Rich-firegod<br/>Jake-fellowfiregod<br/>Brooke-shesmyvalentine<br/>Chloe-imherVALENTINE<br/>Jenna-jennarolling<br/>SQUIP-Tic_Tac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>player1 created the chat '8-Player Gayme'</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>player 1 added player 2, musicalfanatic, firegod, fellowfiregod, shesmyvalentine, imherVALENTINE, and jennarolling to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>player2: Yo!!!!</p>
<p>musicalfanatic: Hi!!!! :D</p>
<p>jennarolling: Michael, did you forget someone?</p>
<p>player1: What do you mean?</p>
<p>musicalfanatic: Did you forget SQUIP?</p>
<p>player1: What?</p>
<p>musicalfanatic: Have you an once of regret? You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in their hour of need, you forget</p>
<p>player1: Lafayette's a smart man. He'll be fine.</p>
<p>player2: *SQUIP's</p>
<p>player1: JEREMY, NO!</p>
<p>player2: JEREMY, YES!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>player2 added Tic_Tac to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tic_Tac: Jeremy...why?</p>
<p>player2: Don't ask</p>
<p>shesmyvalentine: Hey, Squippo</p>
<p>Tic_Tac: Don't call me that</p>
<p>imherVALENTINE: Now the chat is complete, but...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>imherVALENTINE changed the chat name to '9-Player Gayme'</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tic_Tac: Now we're settled</p>
<p>firegod: (pic.jpg)</p>
<p>Tic_Tac: RICH, WHY DID YOU POST THAT PICTURE?! THERE ARE PURE PEOPLE ON THIS CHAT!</p>
<p>firegod: CRAP! I MEANT TO POST THAT TO MY PRIVATE CHAT WITH JAKE!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tic_Tac changed firegod's username to tiny_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed his own username to firegod</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tic_Tac changed firegod's username to tiny_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed his own username to firegod</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tic_Tac changed firegod's username to tiny_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed Tic_Tac's username to SQUIP_is_bananas</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed player1's username to gay_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed player2's username to bi_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed musicalfanatic's username to musical_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed fellowfiregod's username to tall_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed shesmyvalentine's username to i_yeeted_a_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed imherVALENTINE's username to chloe_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny_banana changed jennarolling's username to gossip_banana</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>tiny banana changed the chat name to '9 Queer Bananas'</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: I actually like my new username. It describes my funky personality</p>
<p>gay_banana: I. Love. My. Username!</p>
<p>bi_banana: Same here! Now we're all bananas!</p>
<p>i_yeeted_a_banana: Yes, I did throw a banana once</p>
<p>gay_banana: I almost got hit with the banana Brooke threw, but I managed to dodge it</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: I got hit with the banana, though. And I also got hit with a banana peel. That banana peel stayed on my head for at least 2 hours</p>
<p>tall_banana: Now I'm imagining a banana peel on SQUIP's head. It's quite hilarious</p>
<p>chloe_banana: chloe_banana? Really? You could've chosen a better username!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>chloe_banana changed her own username to banana_frozen_yogurt</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>banana_frozen_yogurt: That's better</p>
<p>tiny_banana: None of us are straight</p>
<p>musical_banana: Everyone in this room was entirely straight</p>
<p>tall_banana: ...</p>
<p>musical_banana: April Fools</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: FAKE NEWS!</p>
<p>gay_banana: XD</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>gay_banana left the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>bi_banana left the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: ANNNDDD Jeremy is now getting stoned with Michael in his basement</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>musical_banana left the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>gossip_banana: I have an idea. Maybe Jeremy, Michael, and Christine can be a threesome. 2 romantic, one platonic</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: Like Christine and Jeremy can be in a romantic relationship, and Jeremy and Michael can be in a romantic relationship, and Michael and Christine be in a platonic relationship all in one threesome?</p>
<p>gossip_banana: YES!!!</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: But that's not YOUR decision. It's THEIR decision</p>
<p>gossip_banana: Says the human SQUIP who uses they/them pronouns and is nonbinary</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: JENNA, NO!</p>
<p>gossip_banana: JENNA, YES!</p>
<p>tiny_banana: Guys, it's 8 pm right now</p>
<p>SQUIP_is_bananas: I forgot about that. I'll close the chat. See ya!</p>
<p>tiny_banana: Bye bi!</p>
<p>tall_banana: Bye bi!</p>
<p>gossip_banana: BYE!!!</p>
<p>i_yeeted_a_banana: Bye, y'all!</p>
<p>banana_frozen_yogurt: Bye!!!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>SQUIP_is_bananas closed the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own anything here! Also, Brooke throwing a banana and Michael almost getting hit with that banana is a reference to a BMC video I watched.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>